


【哈德】当我们谈论合奏时他们在谈什么

by Lynn_lemon



Series: 麻瓜AU [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn_lemon/pseuds/Lynn_lemon
Summary: 摇滚歌手Harry和小提琴家Draco要合作的消息出来之后，论坛的粉丝就在过多的消息量面前被迫炸了又炸。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 麻瓜AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742533
Kudos: 33





	【哈德】当我们谈论合奏时他们在谈什么

1.  
论坛炸了。  
摇滚歌手Harry Potter和当代最年轻的小提琴家Draco Malfoy要合作的谣言一出来，论坛就被两家粉丝从头炸到尾。  
摇滚界黄金男孩的粉丝表示：我们Harry从出道以来一直重金属打头，带领在民谣流行环境中走下坡路的摇滚乐走向新的热潮，业界都悄悄叫他“摇滚乐的小救世主”，你们古典乐来掺哪门子热闹？  
古典乐铂金小王子的粉丝不满了：摇滚从来都不是业界主流，古典乐经久不衰，我们的小王子Draco更是近年来最年轻的小提琴家，你们倒贴我们也不想要啊？

2.  
论坛炸了三天三夜，首页飘着的全是两家混战，从安利自家到diss传言的“合作方”，围观路人发帖感叹：第一次见到拉小提琴的粉丝数能和流量歌手的粉丝数拼个高下的。  
这个感叹后来被迫删了，因为被两家合体骂了。  
“拉小提琴的”家的粉丝说：你不懂小提琴的美，更不懂小提琴配美人的美。  
“流量歌手”的粉丝说：你不懂重金属的好，更不懂帅哥唱重金属的燃。

3.  
正在孕期休假并且围观了全程的Hermione表示，这俩人的粉丝吵架真和正主吵架有一拼。  
她把手挪到键盘上，刚准备发点什么，就被站在一边的Ginny按住了手。  
“时间还不到，还不到。”  
Ginny带着神秘的笑容摇着头把Hermione要发的东西存了草稿，转手就给Pansy去了个电话。  
作为Harry的经纪人，她觉得是时候正式联系一下Malfoy工作室的代理人了。  
而深知Harry的经纪人——也就是自家丈夫的妹妹操控舆论能力的Hermione，安心地挪开了键盘准备继续看戏。

4.  
是的，Draco Malfoy有个工作室。  
他大学结束之后立即出国，跟着国外乐团深造了五年，转头回国自己办了个工作室，并且拉上大学同学Pansy帮自己进行对外联络，又召来Blaise进行工作室的事务管理。至于他本人就在琴房里练练琴，偶尔在两人的安排下开开独奏会。  
他还会在独自一人的时候作作曲，但从没有人听到过。  
作曲是因为大学时候一个愚蠢的约定，但他在约定后的第二天就逃出国一待就是五年。  
谁知道那个蠢货还记不记得这个约定，Draco在陷入瓶颈的时候经常扔掉写满的一张张纸这么想，不过最后还是又一张张捡回来收好了。  
甚至还在旁边备注了钢琴加入的时机和主旋律。

5.  
有一天他听到Pansy说，Harry Potter的经纪人来了封邮件，想谈谈关于合作的问题。  
当时的Draco正从抽屉里拿出一厚沓子这些年来写过的曲子想要整理，却又一不小心摔了一地修修改改的白纸。  
Pansy进来看了看，理解地说：“不想合作也不用发脾气呀，Dray，我当然可以帮你拒绝掉。”  
Blaise也进来帮着收拾，顺便看了一眼满地的乐谱，“这多简单，你从里面随便拿一份给他不就好了，这可是黄金男孩主动找你示好的？”  
Draco走过来收走他整理好的那部分，“这不是给黄金男孩的。”  
他这样说着，把两人送出了门外。  
关门前他想了想，对Pansy说，“那个合作，接下来吧。”

6.  
但Draco关门再快也没有错过Pansy拔高的声音。  
她尖叫，“Draco你疯了吗你不是和他大学吵了四年？！”  
也没有拦住Blaise冲他挑眉的表情和一个意味深长的眼神。  
然后他把这两个人关在门外，任由Blaise去告诉Pansy“Draco大概又是想找黄金男孩的麻烦了”。  
很合适的借口，不是吗？

7.  
那些曲子确实不是给黄金男孩的。  
那都是留给Harry的曲子，是留给明明和他在大学三年半的时间里都因为各种原因吵个不停，却在大四那年在他面前带着泛红的脸和明亮的绿眼睛说，“只有认识你之后，我才觉得钢琴好美”的Harry的。  
不是现在这个穿着皮裤扶着麦架踩着音箱的Harry的。  
Draco又把乐谱都锁进了抽屉里。

8.  
Ginny告诉Harry Pansy说Draco同意了的时候，Harry感觉自己的心跳又回到了当年毕业表演下台后。  
合作的愿望是他在知道Draco回来的时候就提的，但在落实前的谣言却是Ginny的主张。  
“总要让粉丝有个准备。”  
“可是Draco有了准备大概就要拒绝我了。” Harry当时倒在沙发上这样说。  
Ginny眨了眨眼，“放轻松，Harry。怎么说你们也是校友。”

9.  
要说Ginny Weasley有什么忘不了的人，Harry Potter绝对是其中之一。  
从小就形成的“Harry Potter崇拜症”没被成为哥哥的好友Harry制服，却在她当了Harry不到一年的经纪人之后消散地无影无踪——即使是和偶像一起工作，热情磨灭的速度也是飞快。更何况密切接触后她敏锐地发现，Harry似乎有个念念不忘的人。  
不过要说她有什么忘不了的演出，还不得不说自家最小的哥哥毕业那年的音乐会。  
她不是学音乐的，但Harry Potter和Draco Malfoy的合奏让她听到想要落泪。  
Ginny一直觉得那是因为Harry太过于优秀，然而出道以来从未联名合作的Harry说让她联系Draco的工作室谈一次共同作曲时，她才猛然醒悟，只想冲回五年前打醒那个天真的自己。

10.  
Harry Potter有很多个小秘密。  
比如他曾经在很长的一段时间对钢琴说不上喜欢。  
比如他曾经处于对未来极度迷茫的状态，报了音乐学院却不想再碰到钢琴。  
比如虽然他曾拒绝了某个金发少年的合奏邀请，却在私下里听过他的很多次演奏，甚至惊叹于他对于小提琴过于耀眼的热爱与执着。  
比如他和Draco Malfoy虽然由于小到对一首曲子的理解大到音乐观念和态度不同等各种原因吵了三年半，却在最后两个月被迫练毕业合奏的时候开始暗恋这个Malfoy。  
比如他曾经在演出后试着和Malfoy告白，结果把对方吓跑了，一跑就是五年，甚至不回来骂他为什么不弹琴了跑去搞摇滚。  
但他仍然爱着Draco Malfoy，爱着这个看似傲慢的小混蛋琴声中藏不住的坚韧自信与热情。

11.  
论坛又炸了。  
这次是由于两家官方证实了合作的真实性。  
Ginny以经纪人兼朋友的身份在个人账号上发：“Harry极其欣赏Malfoy先生对音乐的热情以及不断挑战自身的极限值坚韧，请期待他们共同的作品。”  
于是Malfoy的粉丝跳出来说，是你们的黄金男孩来抱大腿的。  
Potter的粉丝强撑，我们的Harry只是一向谦虚。

12.  
论坛炸得昏天黑地，话题中心的两人正在进行他们五年来的第一次会面。  
“Potter”  
“Malfoy”  
看着互相叫了名字然后就静音了的两人，Ginny和Pansy自觉气氛不对，说着“我们去点单”就携手出了包厢。  
顺便一人一边带走了刚拿着菜单想要敲门进来的服务生。  
并且关上了门。

13.  
Draco Malfoy很难说再见到Harry Potter是一种什么样的感觉。  
他离开得太过匆忙，甚至没来得及和Harry说清楚，只希望当自己能回来的时候，对方能记得他们之间有个约定。  
然而半年后他就看到新闻上说，天才女钢琴家Lily Potter的儿子Harry Potter扔下钢琴拿起麦克风，看来是要走他父辈的摇滚之路了。  
他当时撕了报纸，想着，让那个该死的约定见鬼去吧。

14.  
“我不写摇滚乐。” Draco扬起下巴，抢在Harry之前开口。  
他这些年中收拢的刻薄锋芒因为Harry的出现再次展开，Draco似乎又变成了大学时候那个傲慢的小混蛋。  
不过Harry不是当年那个一点就着的小男孩了。  
“正好，Malfoy，我是找你来写抒情曲的。”  
“抒情？难为摇滚界的救世主还记得有别的曲风，” Draco向前倾了倾身子，突然改变了话题，“你还会弹琴吗，Potter？”  
“我一直都会，你知道的，Malfoy。”  
Harry的眼睛直视着Draco，Draco觉得自己撞进了一汪湖水。  
然后鬼使神差地就答应了下周三在他的工作室见面。

15.  
Hermione终于将上次打好的字从草稿箱放了出来。  
“听说Harry Potter和Draco Malfoy是同届校友？！”  
短短一个标题，甚至不需要别的消息，两家粉丝可以根据这个信息顺藤摸瓜再炸几天的论坛。  
她心满意足地退出了路人小号，深藏功与名。  
其实这个消息及时她不发，也总会有人找得到，只是两边粉丝现在过于混战，没有什么真路人敢去查了并发出这两个人的联系来惹恼两边粉丝。  
不过Hermione不怕，她从Ginny默许的态度中读出什么她暂时还不知道的东西。但只要不会真正伤害到Harry，她总是热衷于推波助澜。

16.  
真爱粉搜集信息的能力大概可以超过世界上最好的搜索引擎——即使是搜集对家资料。  
Potter的粉丝甚至查到了Malfoy在国外乐团五年以来的演出记录，Malfoy的粉丝也不甘示弱查到了Potter中学时期参加钢琴比赛获奖的视频。  
不肯交换信息的双方带着熬夜查资料的黑眼圈对着自己查到的资料一看，眼前一黑。  
这两人还真的大学同届。  
不仅同届，还针锋相对了四年。  
不仅吵了四年，还在毕业晚会上进行了合奏。  
不仅进行了合奏，还获得了业界人士相当高的评价。

17.  
Ron，Hermione，Ginny和Harry曾经有一次在晚餐后闲聊。  
就在Harry打电话给休假的Hermione说Ginny告诉他Pansy说Draco同意了合作的当天，Hermione跳过这一串击鼓传花一样的名字，直接抓住重点，“Harry，你今晚来陋居，我们需要谈一谈。”  
闲聊的话题是，为什么Harry还要去招惹Malfoy呢？  
在Ginny “不说个明白就不给你去谈具体合作”和Hermione“不讲清楚将来就不让你见我的孩子”的双重威胁下，Harry不得不解释他们两个之间的关系并没有其他人看起来的那么糟糕，甚至解释了他们临近毕业晚会时半夜溜出去共同排练。  
Hermione看着Harry解释时闪烁的眼神，懂了。  
Ginny想了想两人当年的合奏和Harry这几年与名气不成比例的绯闻数，也懂了。

18.  
但没有想到拿什么威胁Harry的Ron没懂，红头发的男孩子继续问：“可这和你现在找他有什么关系？你想回归弹钢琴了？？”  
“我喜欢唱歌，”Harry不得不继续解释，“我只是觉得如果我不弹琴了Malfoy会跑回来骂我，但他一直没和我联系，所以……”  
Ron瞪大了眼睛，Hermione和Ginny一边一个掐他胳膊也没阻止他把话说出口。  
“所以兄弟，你是去找骂的？”  
Harry眨了眨眼睛，觉得这句话让他看起来像个变态。

19.  
Harry还有个小秘密。  
在他暗恋Draco Malfoy的前提下，他尤其喜欢看Draco骂他的样子。  
当然这并不是说黄金男孩是个抖M。  
只是这个骄纵着长大的傲慢少年被他气得开始骂人的时候的样子太过于鲜活，偶尔被逼急了说出很尖锐的话之后第二天还会别别扭扭和他道歉。  
不过这是他们开始练合奏之后的事儿了，Harry很高兴自己能接触到这个真实的Draco Malfoy，并且不想再让第二个人看到这样的他。  
但其实他不知道的是，以Malfoy家传的教养，还没有第二个人能将Draco气到骂人。

20.  
最初入学时候两个人的关系确实不太好，甚至可以说是很不好。  
而且严格来讲两边都有错。  
Harry正站在校门口思考他是不是准备一辈子都跟钢琴绑在一起，面前就被伸了一只手。  
金发的少年穿着墨绿色的丝质衬衣和剪裁得体的休闲西裤，看起来白得要融化在阳光里。他说，“希望将来能与你合奏，Harry Potter。”  
思维慢了半拍的Harry完全没有反应过来这人是谁，只以为是看到他来搭讪的。  
虽然挺漂亮的。

21.  
要说出名程度，Draco Malfoy和Harry Potter其实不相上下。  
商业界巨头Malfoy家唯一的小少爷是个小提琴天才并且频频得奖的消息已经多到甚至不是什么大新闻了，所以Draco真没想到Harry Potter竟然不认识自己。  
伸出去的手不上不下僵在半空中，紧接着又看到一个红毛从Potter背后跑过来揽上他的肩膀。  
甚至还叫他，Harry。  
“从音乐学院中途退学去学rap的Weasley兄弟的吹小号的弟弟？Potter，你很快就会发现有些乐器是并不适合合奏的。”  
然后他看着那个似乎还不知道自己是谁的黑发少年皱了皱眉说，“我可以自己分辨。”

22.  
说起来上次论坛炸的时候也不是无规则乱炸。  
一直盯着舆论走势的Ginny在看到论坛众人翻出两人四年间吵了多少次架争了多少次胜负的第二天，果断注册了一个小号，放出了两人毕业晚会上曾经合奏的消息。  
果然不到半天的时间，各个角度的合奏视频已经霸占了整个论坛。从谣言出来起就吵个不停的双方粉丝首次消音了。  
Ginny用了一个晚上的时间把这些视频一个个看了一遍，更觉得自己当年认为“只要优秀就可以把合奏带得这么好听”的自己过于天真。  
于是她给Pansy去了个消息，说Potter这边行程要求的紧，顺利将合作日期提前到了周一。  
得到同意的答复后她又给Harry去了个消息，并且祝他一切顺利。  
没有相通的感情是无法将合奏演绎到这样天衣无缝使人落泪的，Ginny坚信着。

23.  
自合奏视频放出来之后，论坛沉寂了两天没有炸。  
逐渐有路人敢跳出来说，他们两个的合奏真的完美到令人落泪。（Ginny用小号悄悄点了个赞）  
甚至连这句话都没有引来双方粉丝的围攻。  
Ginny适时让Harry在个人账号上透露了这次的合作曲是无电子伴奏合成的抒情风，沉寂了两天的论坛转头又炸了起来。  
不过这次和Malfoy的粉丝关系不大，毕竟抒情一直是他们小王子的拿手戏。  
Potter的粉捧心流泪，“有生之年居然能看到正主唱情歌。”  
Potter的黑开始嘲讽，“唱了五年重金属的嗓子在纯音乐伴奏下大概是要见光死。”

24.  
Harry是带了个大包过去的。  
他坐在Draco工作室的椅子上，从大包里掏出一个薄薄的文件夹，又从文件夹里拿出仅有的一张纸。  
Draco挑了挑眉。  
“我先写了几句，一定要有的歌词。”Harry说着把这张唯一的纸递给Draco，心跳快得像当年演出结束。  
然而Draco只是看了一眼就挪开了视线，“写给女朋友的吗，Potter？”  
Harry看起来吃了一惊，随即有些愤怒地反驳，“我没有女朋友。”  
Draco没有继续这个话题，只是说他思考曲子的时候不喜欢被打扰，让Harry明天再来商量曲风。  
不得不说，Harry有点怀念大四下学期和他半夜在琴房一起改乐谱的Draco了。

25.  
从进来到出去，Harry一共待了一刻钟。  
Ginny一边开车一边看着Harry在副驾驶座上掏出背包里另一个厚厚的文件夹抓狂一般敲自己的头，开口问道，“你没把这些乐谱给他看？”  
“……”  
Harry没好意思说自己不敢。  
他有点怕Draco把自己的一文件夹乐谱冲自己摔回来，和之前在餐厅一样说，“你还记得作曲，Potter？”  
天杀的他当然记得，他还记得自己在那之后就把Draco吓跑了。  
但一想起自己给了怎样一张破廉耻的歌词给Malfoy看，Harry只想用背包把自己装进去并且拉好拉链。  
这个显然行不通，于是他又开始用文件夹敲自己的头。

26.  
Pansy把Blaise叫到一边，“我觉得Draco不太对。”  
Blaise含糊其辞，“那可是Harry Potter，遇上他Draco一直不太对。”  
在Draco的所有同学和朋友中，身为同宿舍的Blaise Zabini大概是唯一清楚当年毕业前Draco总是晚上出去半夜才回来，与和Harry Potter的合奏是脱不开干系的。  
他也是学钢琴的，作为从小一起长大的朋友，他自然知道Draco大学之前有多期待和Potter合奏，还知道入学之后Draco有多爱挑Potter的毛病。  
但他不知道现在适不适合说这些，毕竟他们从小的教育就是要给朋友留一些隐私空间。  
倾（ba）诉（gua）欲没有得到满足的Pansy决定第二天找Potter的经纪人聊聊。

27.  
Pansy没有告诉Blaise她看到了Potter给Draco的那张歌词。  
其实她也不是故意的，但坐在窗边盯着歌词的Draco过于专注，甚至没有发现她从背后走过来想关上工作室的百叶窗。  
Pansy发誓自己只瞟了一眼，就不小心全看完了，甚至起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
他们三个一起长大，从小对于感情的教育都是含蓄与内敛，她从没见过把抒情歌词写成这样热情奔放的。  
宛如一张热恋期的情书。  
Pansy不知道Draco是怎么看下去的，只知道他盯着这张纸看了一晚上，甚至都没有打开自己的琴盒。

28.（*）  
“我为了你而歌唱，想将这份爱献给你……”  
“想和你一起前行，请紧紧抓着我的手别放开……”  
“想变得强大，想变成和星星一样闪耀……”  
“我用尽全力支持这份无边的思念，只想将这份心情化作旋律向神许愿……”  
“许下永远守护我们的誓言……”

29.  
“…… I need you love.”  
Pansy尽量以平白的语气对着Ginny背完了她记下来的所有歌词，然后搓了搓胳膊上的鸡皮疙瘩。  
坐在她对面听着的Ginny笑得前仰后合。  
Pansy和Ginny此时正坐在工作室的外间，Draco和Harry在里间进行他们的第二次谈话。  
“Harry尽力了，真的。”Ginny一边擦着笑出来的眼泪一边说，“他是真的更擅长写曲子的，他写过的曲子大概有写过的歌词厚度的一百倍。”  
Pansy还没从歌词冲击中缓过神来，不过多谈论好友私事的习惯被热情直白的歌词挤到了脑后，她下意识张嘴就出卖了Draco。  
“Draco也写了好厚一堆曲子，但从来没给我们听过。”  
说完她自己也愣住了，和眼睛里突然带上惊喜的Ginny对视了一眼，Pansy也懂了。

30.  
Draco不得不承认自己从昨天结束会面到现在，并没有思考作曲的事。  
事实上他从Harry拿出一张纸的那时起，心跳就会到了当年半夜改谱子的琴房——甚至堪比两人由于一个音节争论不休，Potter直接握着他握笔的手在谱子上修改的那一刻。  
他只好假装镇定地问Harry，“写给女朋友的？”  
甚至做好了Harry一点头就把他赶出工作室的准备。  
但他没有，Harry甚至有些愤怒地做出了单身声明，不得不说这让Draco平静了些，但心脏依旧叫嚣着它的存在。  
他能把坐在对面一脸期待的Potter赶出门外，但不能平息自己疯狂跳动的心脏。  
这也直接导致了他现在坐在Potter面前，问他，“你写歌词的时候有没有想过怎样的曲调？”  
还好Potter这次点了点头。  
这让Draco可以把那张歌词再轻飘飘地扔回Potter面前，“那你先唱一遍。”

31.  
Harry开口唱的时候才觉得自己的歌词，似乎是过于直白了。  
但他别无选择，毕竟对面的Malfoy一副如果自己不唱，今天的谈话就也到此结束的样子。  
于是他深吸一口气，但没想到刚唱了半句就被Draco喊了停。  
“没……”  
Harry看着Draco跳起来往另一扇门走，急忙开始补充。但只说了一个字就又被打断了。  
“先别说话，Potter。”  
——没有你我完成不了一首曲子的。Harry固执地在心里默默补完自己的话。

32.  
好在Draco只是去拿了把小提琴。  
“把刚才那句再唱一遍。”  
傲慢的命令式语句倒是从来没变过，Harry脑子里想个不停，看来Draco这几年在乐团过得也很好，至少没有被抹去骄纵的小脾气。  
他乖乖地唱了半句后停住，却听到Malfoy的小提琴声滑了进来，完美地填上了空白。  
大概半分钟的小旋律过后，Draco放下琴弦睁开眼睛，满足地看到Potter的眼睛因为惊喜而睁大了。  
而Harry也开心于Draco这个冲着他挑眉露出一脸自信和骄傲的笑容，和五年前改完合奏曲的Draco一模一样。

33.  
Albus Dumbledore校长不仅由于他杰出的大提琴才能或者指挥能力出名，更是由于其具有一双能发现优秀音乐人的眼睛。  
当年毕业晚会的策划交到他手上，他没改别的，唯独加了Harry Potter和Draco Malfoy的合奏项目，还加成了晚会的压轴。  
即使校内所有教过他们两个的老师都在反对，Dumbledore也只是笑着说，“为什么我们不给他们一个机会呢？”

34.  
Harry和Draco的第一次合作没给他们老校长一点面子。  
明明单独演奏都无比完美的两个人，合奏起来宛如在用乐声打架。就像钢琴的键狠狠砸到小提琴的琴身，而小提琴的琴弦紧紧勒住了钢琴的键盘。  
其他在排练场的同学以及慕名来偷看排练的学弟学妹，都感觉自己的耳朵受到了摧残。

35.  
Hermione现在都能复述出两人的吵架，无非是针对“钢琴的重音问题”和“小提琴插入的柔滑度”问题。明明是温柔和谐的曲子被他们非要压对方一头的较劲儿心理演奏成出了慷慨激昂打仗的气势。  
而且还是一场打得乱七八糟的仗。  
唯一和谐的时候是当年Blaise看热闹不嫌事大地说了句，“你们要不干脆换一首战歌得了。”  
他同时收到了来自一起长大的好友和大学四年钢琴课同学的攻击——“你懂什么？不要插嘴！”  
然后两人继续吵得昏天黑地，Blaise一脸“我懂的啊我好歹学了十几年钢琴”的迷幻表情被Pansy嘲笑了整整一年。  
不过不知为何出现在排练现场并且看到这一切的Dumbledore校长，露出了放心又意味深长的笑容。

36.  
然而即使每次排练都不和谐，即使每次都以吵翻天告终，令其他排练毕业曲目的同学最惊奇的就是，他们两个人没有一个选择退出。甚至即使上午吵完，下午也会准时出现在排练现场。  
“他们就像约好了时间来吵架一样。”  
仅剩的知情人士Ron这样说。  
因为其他知情人士已经转战别的琴房进行排练了。

37.  
对于刚入学时候的Harry来讲，要说Draco Malfoy这个名字，他不知道；但如果问他记不记得比赛时隔壁小提琴组总拿第一的金发小孩，他还是记得的。  
在校门口遇到之后的那个晚上，Harry终于把这个人和名字对上了号。  
Harry用了一个晚上的时间思考自己需不需要道歉解释一下。虽然Malfoy后来对Ron说的话并不好听，但他最开始晾了对方伸出的手也是实话，而且毕竟平时他也不会那么冷漠地拒绝别人。  
不过第二天Malfoy没有给他机会，在他们共同上的第一节乐理课上就开始挑衅。  
于是Harry的道歉被吞进肚子里，骨子里唯一的那么些叛逆没用到青春期和父母争执，反而全用来和Draco作对。

38.  
如果说这些针锋相对带来了什么，那就是托Malfoy的福，被激发了求胜欲的Harry在校期间的演奏成绩一直十分出色。  
他仍然喜欢唱歌，但钢琴再也不是“无趣”、“得奖”和“他人的期待”的象征。  
Harry也从来没和别人说过，他最开始确实厌烦Malfoy无休止的挑衅与斗争，但后来他也确实佩服Malfoy写在琴声里的对小提琴的热爱与执着。  
是的，他听过好多次Malfoy的小提琴，单纯上由于他每次去琴房完成要交的作业时，都能听到Malfoy在最里面那间练习的声音——他甚至不需要从外面偷看都能凭声音判断里面的人是Malfoy。  
不过这并不能改变他们合奏之间的不和谐，也不能使他们放弃争吵。

39.  
Draco Malfoy从小就是个争强好胜的孩子。  
他能在按照父亲的要求跟随家教学习商业课程的同时，也不放弃练琴并且依旧能在比赛中拿到小提琴组的冠军。  
他还说服了父亲再给他四年的时间，让他大学继续学习音乐而不是学习家族企业的管理。  
所以他对Harry Potter——那个天才女钢琴家的天才儿子——最看不惯的不是他和吹小号Weasley混在一起，也不是最初在校门口Potter没有答应他的合奏邀请。  
而是Harry对他的钢琴没有热情。  
Draco能从琴声中听出Harry对音乐的爱，却看不到他对钢琴这种特定乐器的感情。  
这愈发导致了他在大学的四年里处处针对Potter，甚至包括在排练场上非要用乐声压他一头。

40.  
不过Draco准备了一个备用计划。  
他从大四开学起就在思考如何让父亲同意他继续走音乐的道路，所以不能搞砸这场演出，这是他和父亲谈判的筹码。  
同时他还认为如果他选择先退出和Potter的合奏另选节目，那就是他输了。  
在得到Blaise的同意后，Draco开始利用晚上在琴房改合奏曲。他需要让这首曲子更适合一台钢琴和一把小提琴的合奏，需要让自己和Blaise的优势在合奏中发挥地更明显。  
他还告诉Blaise可以随时加入自己的练习，毕竟如果最后他和Potter中总会被换掉一个人，而那个人绝不可能是他自己。

41.  
改乐谱耗费了Draco三个晚上的时间，他独自又练习了两个晚上，面对着落地窗和外面的月亮练习第三个晚上的时候，Draco决定今晚Blaise再不来他就再换一个搭档。  
然后他听到了背后琴凳响了一声，然后钢琴声毫无阻碍地环绕了他的小提琴，就像它本来就该在那里一样。  
这大概是他有史以来最顺畅的合奏。

42.  
Harry这还是第一次因为钢琴这么苦恼。  
从小到大他在弹琴练琴以及比赛方面都顺风顺水，和母亲的四手联弹没有问题，偶尔和父亲乐队的人共同演奏也没有问题，唯独和小提琴好得不行的Draco Malfoy凑在一起就全是问题。  
但他说不出退出，毕竟那相当于对着Malfoy举白旗，这是他们针锋相对三年半以来从没有发生过的。  
所以他接受同样为了毕业演出而排练的同学的建议，“独自多练练说不定就合奏好了呢？”  
并没有考虑对方是不是真的听不下去他们的合奏只想让他和Malfoy分开练习。

43.  
几乎在走廊里听到小提琴声的一瞬间，Harry就敢肯定这是Malfoy的小提琴。  
并且练习的还是他们的合奏曲——虽然似乎改了几个音。  
但这比他们排练时的小提琴声要温柔很多，尾音处理得宛如低语呢喃。  
Harry从未这么希望手边能有架钢琴。他发誓自己听出了Malfoy的小提琴中留给钢琴的空位，并且希望立即能填补这份空白。

44.  
推开最里面那间琴房的门再照着摆在一边改过的谱子弹奏似乎是再自然不过的事，他的琴声与Malfoy的小提琴融合顺利到Harry自己都吃惊的程度。  
除了小时候和母亲的四手联弹外，他再没有感受过哪一种乐声能像现在这样包容他的琴声。  
可这是Draco Malfoy。  
毕竟这是Draco Malfoy。

45.  
最后一个尾音共同飘散在空气中时，Draco还沉浸于“自己改过的谱子果然完美”的满足中，甚至对Blaise这么多天后才第一次过来都不再生气了。  
“你终于肯挪动你的屁股来琴房了么，”他边收琴转身一边说，等看清琴凳上坐着的那个人之后仿佛突然被卡住了喉咙。  
“……Potter？！”  
“嗯，”Harry看着琴谱顺便点了点头，他在弹奏过程中就发现Malfoy改了谱子，但现在才有时间仔细看。因此他也完全没发现Malfoy的这两句话并不能合成一句来理解。  
“你改了谱子？”Harry没有给他回答的时间，“这样确实比之前好多了，不过这里还可以再滑上去半个音。”  
Draco本着挑刺儿的精神凑上去看，然后不得不承认，Harry指着的那个地方，确实按他所说的改了最好。

46.  
这大概是他们两人有史以来第一次面对面却没有争吵。  
Draco惊讶地发现他从这个执着于琢磨每个音节的Potter身上看到了自己一直觉得他缺少的东西。  
Harry干脆拿起放在一边的笔边按琴键边在谱子山改了起来，Draco在旁边看着，没说一句话。这是他第一次在Harry Potter存在的场合如此安静。  
毕竟那是给Blaise改的谱子。  
而你是Harry Potter。  
但Draco是永远不会把脑子里想的这句话告诉Potter的。

47.  
那天最后两人按着Potter改完的钢琴部分又合了一遍，并且惊奇地发现这次效果比上一次更好。  
“虽然我觉得还有修改的空间，”Draco努力让自己的声音听起来不要那么高兴，“我们明天继续？”  
但他藏得住笑容藏得住声音，却完全藏不住自己的眼神。  
看着Malfoy因为喜悦而亮晶晶的眼睛，Harry觉得Draco一定在他灰蓝色的眼睛里藏了颗星星。  
“当然了，明天见！”  
Harry觉得自己大概也一样惊喜，而且他已经克制不住声音里的期待了。  
有史以来第一次，他是如此渴求钢琴与他自身的共鸣。

48.  
论坛又沉寂了三天，然后又炸了。  
双方的粉丝还沉迷于上周那个消音弹一般的合奏视频，又猝不及防被两人将在周末发布新曲的消息炸出了声。  
满打满算这从谣言到出结果还不到半个月，一时间激动的粉丝和蓄意嘲讽“速度和质量”的路人又在论坛首页争成一片。  
不过由于这次双方粉丝还处于当年合奏视频的余韵后，甚至没什么人去骂路人的蓄意抹黑。  
毕竟他们自己也快搞不懂自己的正主了。  
吵了好多年是真，合奏真没也是真；之前完全没联系是真，联系了出作品速度快到坐火箭也是真。

49.  
毕业晚会曲子的准备花去了他们之后一个月的所有夜晚。  
他们在排练室里还是吵，吵到其他人都认为他们要用有史以来最不和谐的合奏来结束自己的大学四年了。  
但围观群众的眼睛并没有雪亮到能发现这两人争吵时眼里淘气的光。  
也许除了少数人，比如Blaise。

50.  
Blaise Zabini从没觉得Draco的那个备用计划能成功。  
毕竟他们可是Dumbledore指定的，那个精明的老头儿都没发话换人，更轮不到他去填补空位。  
但他还是先答应了Draco的要求，毕竟好友看起来一副如果他不答应就要化身喷火龙的样子。  
然而他之后做的，也只是找了个同班和Potter关系不错的说了几句话，以及去Draco常去的琴房外面晃了四个晚上。

51.  
第一个晚上他看到Draco在里面边改稿子边练曲。  
第二个晚上他看到Draco独自一个人练了一晚上。  
于是Blaise暗示和Potter关系不错的同样也在排练毕业晚会的同学，说要是他们两个各自多练习练习说不定合奏效果也能好点。  
果然快被不和谐的合奏和每天的争吵逼疯的同学也委婉地向Potter提了这一点。  
第三个晚上Blaise去得晚了点，正好赶上两个人共同演奏，听起来比排练现场要和谐个几百倍。  
第四个晚上他看到俩人吵吵闹闹又头碰头肩并肩手挨手地修改乐谱，终于心满意足地离开。  
之后Draco再晚上离开宿舍说去排练，他也可以放心躺在床上打游戏，而不需要偷偷跟着出来了。

51.  
所以严格来讲Blaise Zabini是除了Dumbledore以外第一个相信他们合奏会有好效果的围观群众。  
而Harry Potter至今都没发现他走进Draco Malfoy所在的琴房时Draco的那句话不是对他说的。  
Draco和Harry也没察觉他们就像两个音乐笨蛋一样，在改谱子的争吵中品出了惺惺相惜的意味，更是不知不觉间消散了三年半的争吵。

52.  
要说最后合奏效果对于观看演出的音乐学院同学的冲击度，大概比论坛上次炸开的力度要大十个粉丝混战。  
毕竟粉丝是在几天内接受了他们曾经认识的事实，而音乐学院上至老师下至学弟学妹，可都是看着他们吵了整整三年半。  
是的，连新入学一年不到的大一学生也知道他们从入学吵到毕业。  
而现在，钢琴键跳跃在小提琴周围，小提琴的琴弦化作了琴键的绕指柔。  
他们合奏结束之后现场静止了足足一分钟，然后掌声和欢呼声几乎要掀翻礼堂的天花板。

53.  
Harry感觉自己差点在那一分钟的静寂中窒息，虽然他的心脏跳得比他第一次站上钢琴大赛都激烈。  
他有话想说。  
Harry在寂静中看着端着琴站得笔直的Draco Malfoy，他有话要和Malfoy说。  
而穿着正式的修身黑西装的Malfoy好看得就像他大一在校门口刚见到时一样。

54.  
最后的致谢和下台都是Draco拽着Harry完成的。Harry只负责鞠躬，微笑，等他回过神来两人已经走到了后台。  
Draco还一路抓着他的手腕。  
演出结束后的后台热热闹闹，经过他们身边的人都一边和他们打招呼祝贺演出成功，一边又是惊叹又是称赞。  
可Harry什么都没听进去，他全身的神经大概都放到了被Draco握紧的那一小截手腕上。  
是，他现在偷偷在心里叫Malfoy “Draco”了。  
于是等Draco终于放开Harry的手腕对他说，“干得不错，Potter。”的时候，神经还集中在手腕上的Harry嘴一快就说了出来。  
“那是因为你……”

55.  
“因为认识你之后，我才发现钢琴有这么美。”

56.  
Draco觉得以自己现在的心情，大概是很难再对Harry喷洒什么刻薄的毒液了。他在结束致谢时看到了自己父亲满意的表情，这证明他至少有了和父亲谈判的筹码。  
然而也就是因为一直想着之后要怎样和父亲谈判，使得能完美地在学长学姐学弟学妹告白前就转移话题，并且扼住告白苗头的Draco甚至没有听出来Harry话里是不是藏着什么。  
他还沉浸在演出的成功中，只是带着自己惯来的骄傲说，“这次时间太短，只能调整前辈们的作曲，下次我们可以……”  
负责场务的大三学生跑过来塞给他们一人一捧花，说是学校给所有演出人员准备的。  
Draco看着Harry手里那捧花上“Dear Harry”的卡片，四年时间里基本要变成口头禅的“Potter”一个嘴瓢没说出来，变成了一个四年间从未单独叫过的名字。  
“……下次我们可以自己作曲，Harry。”

57.  
然后他收获了一个紧紧的拥抱。  
伴随着一句喜悦的叹息和夹在他们两个中间的自己的捧花。  
“Draco。”  
这也是Potter第一次叫他的名字。

58.  
果不其然，周末晚上论坛又炸了。  
而且这次诡异地炸了三拨人。  
“黄金男孩唱抒情也太好听了我想嫁给他！”  
这是一波Potter的粉丝。  
“小王子的小提琴仍然那么好听我今天也可以跪在他的琴盒下！”  
这是一波Malfoy的粉丝。  
“Harry的眼睛能不能从Draco的身上挪开哪怕一分钟呢哈哈哈哈哈！”  
“这个歌词也太直白了我已经听到脸红了//////”  
“我严肃怀疑经纪人姐姐往Harry脖子上绑了炸弹迫使他一分钟扭一次头看摄像机（x”  
这是莫名其妙冒出来并且嘻嘻哈哈的第三波人。  
事实上论坛上还有些其他人，就是之前断言“摇滚歌手唱抒情”一定是“妖魔鬼怪现原形”的那拨人。  
他们没炸，他们只是脸火辣辣地疼。

59.  
虽然Ginny真的没有绑炸弹。  
但她确实很想能掏出一颗炸弹。  
尤其是当她被迫在摄像机后面举了一天的牌子之后。  
牌子上明晃晃写着三个大字——“看镜头！！！”  
随之录制的时间和次数的增加，后面的感叹号数越来越多。  
然而Harry最后也只是完成任务一般，在一唱完一首歌的过程中，瞟了三眼摄像机。

60.  
Draco Malfoy在最初出国的那半年常常想起和Harry 的毕业合奏。  
他在演出完还热血沸腾的时期和Harry许下了“下次一起作曲合奏”的诺言，那么他至少要保证自己在接下来也一直在音乐界待下去。  
更何况他从大三结束的时候就决定了自己不会接手Malfoy家的商业帝国。  
但他的一腔勇气还是在收到父亲写着“我们需要谈谈”的邮件时，宛如一个鼓胀的气球被针戳了一下，破得一干二净。  
Draco发现他是如此的期待和Harry未来的作曲约定，以至于根本不敢面对哪怕只有百分之一可能性的和父亲“谈判失败”的后果。

61.  
Draco干脆顺应了看好他的国外乐团的邀请，只背了自己的小提琴，甚至都没有带上手机。  
于是到国外一周后，他发现自己没有了所有人的联系方式。  
尤其是Harry的。  
也就是在这段时间里，Draco反反复复想着和Harry的合奏和之后在后台的约定，后知后觉发现Harry给了他一个隐晦的表白。  
他还从自己猛烈的心跳中发现自己和Harry有着一样的感情。

62.  
Narcissa总是抱怨他的丈夫对儿子时的态度过于严肃，虽然Lucius本人并不愿意承认这一点。  
好在他们含蓄的爱并没有疏远他们的儿子，相反的，Draco小时候还是个恋家并且很爱和父母撒娇的孩子。  
这一切在Draco和Lucius谈了一个下午，并且最终以毕业后回到Malfoy集团为条件，选择了音乐学院之后就有些不一样了。  
Narcissa还记得当天和儿子谈话之后的Lucius对她说，“我们的Draco长大了。”  
但这切也无法阻止她埋怨自己的丈夫用一条信息把儿子吓出国五年没有回家——甚至连他们去看Draco乐团的演出都要偷偷地去。

63.  
Lucius Malfoy确实是个严肃的人，尤其是他身为商界的领军人物，他必须严肃一些。  
这也使得他不能像个普通的父亲一样挠着头发皱着脸懊悔自己发出去的那条被儿子误解的信息。  
他只能在晚上只剩他们夫妻两人的时候，问Narcissa，“我对Draco是不是真的过于严厉了？”  
然后像一切关心孩子的蠢爸爸一样悄悄查Draco所在的乐团的演出时间，再悄悄买包厢的票带着Narccisa去看。

64.  
Draco从小在外人眼里就是个聪明自信的小孩子，或许还带着点世家子弟特有的小傲慢。但在Lucius眼里他一直是个好强却有点儿胆小的孩子。  
Lucius记得Draco第一次参加比赛前紧张到发白的嘴唇和飘忽的眼神，也记得Draco第一次拿奖之后强装的镇定与看向自己时眼里藏不住的期待。  
Lucius还记得Draco无论跟着家庭教师学习商业管理到多晚，也依旧雷打不动练琴四个小时之后再睡觉，即使只睡三个小时他第二天也能按时坐到早餐桌边。  
掌握Malfoy集团二十年的男人很快意识到，小提琴在他儿子心目中的地位太高，而Draco只是不敢和他提起缩减商业课程的话题。

65.  
高中毕业后Draco第一次站到Lucius的书桌前提到未来时，Lucius是欣慰的。  
虽然他是刁难了一阵子之后才同意了自己儿子那个关于“推迟四年再进行集团业务的学习”的请求，让他如愿走入音乐学院。  
Lucius能感觉到自己的儿子正站在人生的交叉口，需要父亲拉一把或者推一把。却不敢自己选择一条确定的路。  
于是Lucius选择把交叉口延长，他相信他儿子值得他这四年的等待。  
他希望四年后的Draco能站在他面前自信地告诉他自己未来要干什么——如果选择了回归企业，那么Draco对小提琴也不过如此；如果选择了小提琴，那么他需要有相当地实力来强化这个选择的说服力。

66.  
Lucius和Narcissa坐在台下看着Draco的毕业演出——和那个Potter家孩子的合奏的时候，他就知道Draco已经做出了他的选择。  
昨天还是一放假就急匆匆从寄宿学校回家并且央求自己陪他玩的不到他腰高的小孩子，现在已经长成四肢修长穿着笔挺的西装在舞台上吸引所有目光的存在。  
他的儿子长成了璀璨夺目的发光体，他没有资格也不愿去掩盖这道光芒。  
Malfoy家的光辉与荣耀从来都不局限于商界，而Malfoy家的人也不是只有在商界才能发光。

67.  
Lucius拿自己的所有股权保证，他真的只是想和Draco谈一谈他选择小提琴之后Malfoy集团的股份分配问题——无论是否掌权，这都是他决定在Draco成年后给他的，虽然延迟了四年。  
可他的儿子还是还是被他一句“谈谈”给吓跑了。  
Lucius甚至有点咬牙切齿地想，为什么自己的儿子长大了成熟了，甚至有了明确的目标，却还是没有改变他的胆小呢。  
本来还在抱怨丈夫把儿子吓跑了的Narcissa只好在一边笑着安慰他，“人总是要有个什么缺点的，而且Draco有这些让他胆小害怕的东西，就说明他有了一些深爱着不敢放弃的事物。”  
“比如我当年在街上被车蹭了一下，你现在都不让我一个人出门。”  
“……这只是谨慎，不是胆小。”

68.  
论坛又炸了一波。  
但这次和Ginny的操控一点关系都没有。她甚至都是例行看论坛舆论趋势时才知道的消息。  
他们的母校百年校庆，邀请Harry和Draco作为杰出校友，出席校庆典礼。  
所以说在蹭舆论热点方面，Dumbledore校长的经验大概和他的胡子一样多。  
他和五年前一样，宣布了Harry和Draco会有一场联合演出。  
论坛上的两家粉现在不吵了，他们和上次新曲公开时新冒出来的那波粉一样，在论坛炸来炸去祈祷官方或者什么媒体能拍下完整影像。

69.  
其实他们完全不必着急，毕竟以Harry Potter和Draco Malfoy现在的影响力，媒体对他们的关注只会多不会少。  
天才钢琴家的天才儿子，以及商界大亨的天才儿子。无论哪边都是娱乐新闻最热衷的话题。  
更何况媒体界曾经有个不成文的消息，“如果实在没有新闻，就去Potter家附近蹲守，总能写出点什么。”

70.  
Lily Evans和James Potter结婚的消息曾经是当年的一大爆炸新闻，毕竟没人想到温柔的女钢琴家怎么会和摇滚乐队的主唱扯上关系。  
但他们确实有一段很长时间的甜美恋爱，以及后来好多年的幸福生活。  
并且有了他们唯一的儿子Harry。  
Harry完美地继承了两个人的音乐天赋。无论是从记事起就开始弹的钢琴，还是大学毕业半年后突然跑去唱歌，都优秀极了。  
“摇滚界的小救世主”的称号出来的时候，新闻界着实忙碌了一阵子，每天都抓着不同的“Harry Potter”相关者进行采访。  
还有记者问到过Lily，她怎么看待儿子突然放弃钢琴？  
除了演奏会和丈夫的演唱会外，已经很少出现在媒体面前的Lily说，“我只希望我的儿子能做他喜欢的事情，”她微笑着补充，“而且Harry从来没有放弃过钢琴。”

71.  
Harry正和Draco正在The Wolseley喝下午茶。  
借着Dumbledore发出的校庆邀请，这还是Harry第一次把Draco约出来——Harry最开始发出的是晚餐邀约，但是被Draco以“要练习”拒绝了。  
“你可以去唱歌的，Potter，”Draco一边搅拌着杯中的红茶一边说，“我想没有人会介意黄金男孩换了个发声的方式。”  
“得了吧Malfoy，那可是校庆。”Harry不赞同地皱了皱眉，看上去有点生气，“我当然想和你再次合奏。”  
“可你这一个月都没有碰过工作室的钢琴，怎么，Potter，是我的琴不足以配您高贵的双手吗？”

72.  
他们进行共同作曲的那间工作室里有架钢琴，是Draco偶尔作曲时会用到的。他这些天一直注意着Potter的动作，但Potter甚至连琴盖都没有打开过。  
“你还会弹琴吗，Potter？”  
又是这个问题。Harry无声地叹了口气，早知道Draco这么介意这点他应该至少在他面前弹一次的。  
他只是太怀念近距离听到Draco的小提琴声了。  
而且他虽然打着共同作曲的旗号找Draco进行合作，其实希望他的那张歌词可以只用Draco的小提琴做伴奏，连他自己的钢琴声也不允许加入的那种。

73.  
“你想听吗，Malfoy？”Harry起身往餐厅前方的钢琴走去，“我现在就可以让你知道。”  
Draco一把拽住了Harry的手腕，“你疯了？！”  
下午茶餐厅的人不算少，他们现在坐的位置比较隐蔽，如果Harry出去，没等他碰到琴凳，大概就会被认出他的粉丝围起来。  
但Draco确实从现在Potter的举动中看出了一点大四最后的Harry的影子，于是他屈服了，“我以前……”  
Draco本来是想说他可以从过去写过的曲子中挑一张给他们进行合奏的，但Harry似乎被Draco握住自己手腕的手打开了语速开关。  
“我这些年一直在想着作曲，如果可以的话……”他急迫地说着并且抽出手腕伸向了自己身边那个大包——是的，即使出来吃下午茶Harry也带着那个愚蠢的大包。  
“你可以挑一首……”Harry掏出一个厚厚的文件夹递给Draco，说话声音越来越小。  
“我写这些的时候都在想着你的小提琴……还有你。Draco。”  
Harry不知道Draco有没有听到后面那句，但很快他就没有时间思考这个了。因为Draco翻了翻他的琴谱，抬头对他说，“我想我不介意晚上多个练习的伙伴，你说呢？”

74.  
这五年里Draco自己攒有很厚的一沓子乐谱。  
他最开始在乐团的时间并不宽松，甚至没什么时间看国内的消息。  
虽然是对方看中他的才华邀请他来的，但练习的时候从不手软。Draco回到住宿的地方时经常手酸到牙刷都不想拿。  
但他还是没有忘记作曲。从一个一个幼稚的音节，到逐渐修改成一串连贯优雅的旋律。  
出国第一年的时间里Draco都在想着下次见到Harry要怎么把谱子拿给他看，再怎么和Harry一起在乐曲中填入钢琴声。  
他甚至在脑内想过无数种和Harry因为音节高低争执起来时的反驳策略。  
却没想到一年后他的水平终于在乐团内处于中上游时，会看到国内说Harry在半年前追随父辈的道路开始进军摇滚乐的消息。  
垃圾Potter。  
Draco这样想着，把写好的乐谱都塞进了抽屉里。  
可这没有停止他接下来几年继续的作曲，只是他不再想着要怎么拿给Potter看了。

75.  
校庆的演出是晚上，但他们很早就去了。  
Dumbledore校长今年已经七十五岁了，但依旧精神奕奕地站在校门口等他们。  
“哦孩子们，我就知道你们会一起到。”Dumbledore看起来还是当年那个笑眯眯地指定他们两个人进行合奏，并且不容反驳的样子，“就像我知道你们当年一定能拿出让大家都吃惊的作品一样。”  
“呃……校长，如果我们拿出一个完全不和谐的合奏，也是个让大家吃惊的作品。”  
“哦，Harry，你完全不需要担心这个，你带给我们的惊喜一直是好的方面。”Dumbledore冲Draco眨了眨眼，“而且小Malfoy先生是肯定不会让自己的毕业演出成为一个坏的惊喜的，不是吗？”  
Draco觉得自己有理由怀疑他这个老狐狸一般的校长知道一切——连他自己都是去年圣诞节终于鼓起勇气回家时才明白他父亲的“谈谈”不是他以为的那种“谈谈”的。

76.  
“Harry，我还没有问过你，想要给大家唱首歌吗？”  
Draco停下来和当年小提琴课的Snape教授说话，Harry独自陪着Dumbledore校长继续在校园里走。  
Harry看起来有点不好意思，“我们给大家准备了合奏。”他指了指自己和不远处的Draco，“还是多亏了您当年的‘启发’。”  
“不过……我现在确实有一首歌想要唱。”  
Dumbledore顺着Harry的眼神看过去，一片了然。  
“哦，当然了。快去吧孩子，琴房还在你们熟悉的地方。”

77.  
Draco和Snape教授分开的时候路上已经看不到Potter了，正好给了他独自散步和思考的时间。  
这些天里的练习让Draco相信Harry是有一直在练琴的，他甚至敢相信Harry还对他留有当年的感情——想到这一点让他的心跳如同五年前想明白时跳得一样剧烈。  
但就像他们曾经用一个月里共同改谱子排练的时间抹去了之前三年半的针锋相对，现在五年毫无联系的时间隔阂也需要什么剧烈地改变来填补。  
虽然最初看到歌词的时候Harry否认了关于“女朋友”的说法，但Draco其实想过Harry是不是有了什么新的喜欢的人。  
不过自从他们真正合作开始，Draco就有十足的自信Harry上次那首歌词是写给自己的。  
如果听不出Harry歌声里掩藏着什么，那他也就白学这么多年音乐了。

78.  
Harry在去琴房的路上还陆续遇到了自己的几位老师和同学，耽搁了一下再过去时，他最熟悉的那间里已经有人了。  
“……永远的……许下守护我们的誓言……”  
“……I need you love……”  
Harry此前只听过Draco在作曲时哼一些旋律，但从没听过他唱歌。更没想过他会唱自己的歌。  
Draco的音准很稳，他只是把调子拖慢了一拍，听起来更像是在轻声吟唱什么咏叹诗。  
“很吃惊吗，Potter？”Draco甚至没有转过身来，但他就是知道自己身后站在琴房门口的就是Harry Potter，“你还没告诉过我你为什么唱歌，Potter。”

79.  
Harry小时候发育较晚，也不喜欢和明明一个年纪却比他大一圈的孩子玩耍。他一直是个文文静静的小孩子，最喜欢的就是和妈妈一起坐在钢琴前面。  
弹琴对于Harry来讲大概就是和吃饭睡觉一样的事物，谈不上热爱，但他十分熟练——毕竟有谁会说自己十分热爱每天的一日三餐呢？  
Harry在十一岁的时候才第一次参加钢琴比赛，并且毫无悬念地拿到了冠军。  
“Lily Potter的接班人”——当时报纸上是这么写的。Harry只是毫无兴趣地翻了翻，然后扔到了一边。  
他说不上厌倦钢琴，也很喜欢和母亲一起弹奏的时间；但钢琴、室内和安静的小屋子对于Harry来说太过于平常，他其实有点羡慕父亲和教父他们在室外搭建舞台并且大声唱歌的样子。  
所以当大学毕业后突然找不到Draco的消息而且弹钢琴也弹不出曾经的感觉的Harry，在自己教父抱着一把吉他坐在他旁边问他“要不要唱歌？”的时候，答应了。

80.  
不过面对Draco的问题，Harry当然不能说是“我以为这样你会回来。”  
更不能说“我以为这样会把你气回来和我吵架然后我就能抓住你永远不放手。”  
他是想过的，想过在无数种场合Draco突然出现，就和在大学中争吵的时候一样，批评他的音乐，说他唱歌就像巨怪在哭嚎（虽然他的歌得到了业界的一致好评），质问他为什么放弃钢琴……  
在他想象中的每一种争吵都以他紧紧地把Draco圈在怀里，告诉他，“因为我想你了”为结束。  
但Harry现在站在真真实实的Draco面前，却什么都说不出来。  
尤其是这个Draco还刚刚轻声唱过他的歌。

81.  
“因为我想给你听。”Harry感觉自己的嗓子似乎被什么东西哽住了，声音又有逐渐变小的趋势。  
他明明胆大到可以在真心话大冒险中和不顾校花现男友的眼刀威胁和校花深情表白，却不敢面对Draco哪怕说出一句擦边球。  
“……什么？”  
Harry直接打开了琴盖——如果对话继续下去他大概不是把那些曾经的想象付诸现实，就是落荒而逃了。  
他弹奏的是和Draco一起写好的，为了校庆演出准备的曲子。  
还有他曾经思考了一周，才在最后一段悄悄填上的两句词。

82.  
共同谱曲的这段时间两人仿佛回到了毕业前——无论是那些熬夜练习还是那些为了半个音的高低的争执。  
Harry为此几乎推掉了所有演出邀约，但一贯要对他乱推工作的行为进行斥责的Ginny这次一句抱怨都没有。甚至还发了句“加油”给Harry。  
每天都待在Draco的工作室里的Harry敏锐地发现Draco改变了不少。他的琴声还和以前一样展露着他对音乐爱得执着又热情，但个人性格中的尖锐与刻薄却被藏得严严实实。  
而且Draco更耀眼了。  
大学时期的Draco宛如一颗宝石，永远是聚光灯下最闪亮的存在；而现在——Harry无数次偷偷盯着闭上眼睛练琴的Draco——现在的Draco不需要灯光，他自己就像一颗永远散发着夺目光芒的星星。

83.  
在最初的那次晚餐闲聊之后的某天，Ginny，Ron，Hermione曾经背着Harry打了个赌，主题是Harry什么时候能“结束”和Malfoy的“合作关系”。  
Ginny想了想Harry的歌词和从Pansy那里听来的关于Malfoy有一沓子未公开的乐谱的消息，出于对Harry行动力——主要表现在自从确定了合作后Harry推拖工作的速度上——的肯定，押了十英镑选择了一个月。  
Hermione想了想自己唯一一段恋爱还是三个月就结束的好友，出于谨慎选择了六个月。  
依旧什么都没懂的Ron在一旁尖叫，“Mione你疯了？我保证Harry半个月不到就要和Malfoy吵到合作破裂！”说完也掏出十英镑扔到了桌上。  
Hermione和Ginny对视一眼，共同冲着Ron的方向翻了个白眼。然后她摸着肚子想了想，又掏出十英镑放在桌上，“宝宝说他觉得三个月可以。”  
“嘿，这不公平。”Ginny首先跳起来反驳。  
“哦Mione，你也觉得我说的对了吗？”Ron看起来也要掏钱包，“看在我是孩子父亲的份上我也可以有两票，我现在觉得他们一个星期都坚持不到。”  
Hermione又翻了个白眼把Ron的手按住，“得了吧Ronald，这个小肉球现在可是在我肚子里压迫我的脊椎呢。”

84.  
“If I‘m losing a piece of me……Maybe I don’t want heaven……”（**）  
对于五年前一句话把Draco吓跑的这个事儿，说Harry不郁闷是不可能的。他在热血上头说完那句话之后就没敢再看Draco，结果第二天就得知Draco背着琴跑去了国外的消息。  
Harry用了一周的时间思考这次要怎样才能不再吓跑这个情绪看起来更内敛的Draco，最终的成果也只有这句歌词。  
“这就是你想给我听的？”Draco挑了挑眉慢慢走近Harry，脸上是Harry最熟悉的假笑，“我甚至不知道你给这首曲子写了词——这首我们共同的曲子？”  
Draco凑得太近了，以至于Harry无法思考他是不是被自己擅自填词的做法激怒了。毕竟Draco是如此热爱纯音乐的人。

85.  
这次被吓跑的变成了Harry。  
他匆匆丢下一句“Dumbledore校长还找我有事”就跑出了琴房。  
Draco看着Harry几乎是落荒而逃的背影，克制着让自己不要笑到前仰后合。  
从不在外人面前没形象地大笑也是Malfoy的家教之一。  
但他可以接下来在Harry面前嘲笑一个月他失败的两次表白——在Harry家，或者自己家——他可以放肆地笑倒在Harry身上，Draco相信Harry不会介意这些的。  
但在此之前他要想想怎么跟Harry表白。  
一个足以让自己嘲笑Harry的优质表白——在不把Harry吓跑的前提下。

86.  
Draco是一个人在琴房唱歌的时候想明白的。  
事实上他没有Harry以为的那么排斥流行乐——虽然他确实更偏好纯音乐，但Harry唱歌也足够好听。  
之前的冷漠与尖锐仅仅建立在“弹钢琴的Harry变成了玩摇滚的Potter”一种类似于背叛感的基础上。  
但那也还是Harry——他这些年的乐谱足以证明这一切。  
既然Harry还是那个Harry，对自己的感情依旧没有褪色，那Draco当然不会错过。已经过去了天杀的五年，他可不想再耗哪怕一个月了。

87.  
演出大获成功。  
从乐声中拉回思维，两人共同向台下观众致意时Draco突然分神想着，他还没想好要怎么向Harry表白才更符合他Malfoy的身份。  
他应该在之前圣诞节的时候问问他父亲的，或者问他母亲也可以。  
但Draco真的没想到自己刚回来不到半年，就有了——或者说找回了——想要厮守每一个明天的对象。

88.  
Harry今天应该是好好打理过的。  
Draco想着，深蓝色的西装三件套穿在Harry身上好看得不得了，他要在表白之后禁止Harry在其他人面前穿这身衣服。  
Harry身上木质香水的味道也好闻极了，环绕在Draco周围使他脑子里除了“你想不想要个男朋友，我觉得我就可以。”这种酒吧搭讪都不屑于去用的句子之外想不到什么符合Malfoy式告白的诗歌与词汇。  
Harry握着他手腕的手也温暖极了……等等！握着他手腕？！  
Draco惊觉自己已经被Harry带下了台，走过了长长的一段后台通道，进入了为他们准备好的休息室。  
他现在只能在心里祈祷但愿自己在路上没有显得太呆。

89.  
“……Draco。”  
好的现在Harry转过来面对他了，Draco感觉自己脑子里“轰”的一声，连之前酒吧搭讪一样的语句都忘了个一干二净。  
他只能感觉到血液往头顶涌去，最初的蜂鸣声洗掉了他脑子里的一切声音，只留下他和Harry共同创作的合奏曲，以及Harry下午在琴房唱过的那句词。  
“……Neither do I”  
他听到自己的声音这样说。  
“……？”  
Harry看起来有些疑惑。  
这一点也不是他想象中的表白。Draco十分确定自己失去了嘲笑Harry表白方式的机会，但他不得不把这句没头没尾的话说完。  
他顿了顿，补充了一个词。  
“……heaven。”

90.  
天杀的这甚至都不是一句完整的话。  
但Harry理解了。Draco看到Harry翠绿的眼睛泛起了欣喜的亮光。  
“我是在说宗教。”  
Draco干巴巴地补充。他感觉自己的耳朵应该已经红透了。  
Harry看起来更开心了点。他遗传自母亲的大大的杏眼可爱地弯了起来，Draco觉得Harry如果有条尾巴，现在一定在身后疯狂地摇来摇去。  
“我真的是在说宗教。”  
“好的，宗教。”  
Harry向前一把抱住了Draco。

91.  
“对，是宗教。”  
Draco无力地继续争辩。他能感觉到Harry热乎乎的气息喷到他脖子上，随即一个微凉的东西碰了一下他的耳垂——是Harry的嘴唇。这下Draco知道他的耳朵果然红透了。  
“嗯，宗教。”  
Harry模模糊糊地说着，从Draco的耳垂亲吻到他的脸颊。  
Harry觉得自己大概会毫无理由地同意Draco的每一句话。

92.  
“好吧，我是说你。”  
Draco在Harry亲吻自己唇角的时候终于这样说了。  
然后那个从他耳垂一路磨蹭过来的软软的东西终于落到了他的嘴唇上。  
“哦Draco……你这个甜蜜的小混蛋……”  
他们之间终于有了第一个湿漉漉的吻。

93.  
“所以你为什么去唱歌？”  
Draco努力从Harry的舌头和嘴唇中找回一些理智。让他不在意这点是不可能的。  
“……以为……吓……你就……”  
Harry看起来有些不好意思地低下头嘟囔了些什么，Draco不得不用手把他的头抬起来让他再说一遍。  
“我以为你被我吓跑了，”Harry现在提起来还有些哀怨，“要是我弹钢琴你一直躲着我怎么办。”  
“……所以你因为这个去唱歌？”  
“……我以为这样你就会生气地回来和我吵一架。”  
Harry吞下了关于吵一架之后自己关于圈紧Draco不让他再跑去国外的幻想，把Draco抱得更紧了些，“但我也是真的很喜欢唱歌。”  
Draco终于可以放任自己在Harry怀里笑到毫无形象。

94.  
五年。  
Harry在毕业晚会到今天的五年间一直在懊悔自己不正确的表白方式吓跑了Draco，直到今天他才知道这根本和他半点关系都没有。  
Draco笑得上气不接下气地说，“我应该把这些告诉我爸爸”的时候，Harry还在想他确实也应该告诉他父母他找到了一个可以共度一生的伴侣，他甚至想好了什么时候带Draco回自己家见父母。  
然后Draco的话打断了他的幻想。  
“我要告诉他……”Draco还在笑，这让他的脸颊也红扑扑的，“……告诉他他没头没尾的消息让我的男朋友五年不敢主动找我……”  
猝不及防得知真相的Harry只好选择把Draco亲个七荤八素来泄愤。

95.  
Ron Weasley经常被自己妻子叫着全名叹息着他的情商只有一小茶匙，他通常情况下是不承认的。  
但在校庆结束之后的校友聚会上，Harry搂着Draco的腰进来的那一刻，他尖叫着同意了这个说法。  
是的，现在Ron终于懂了。  
当他僵硬地冲Harry点点头，又僵硬地扭过头看到自己妻子满脸“终于”的欣慰表情之后，不得不承认，他是赌了自家兄弟最早追到Malfoy的那一个。

96.  
顺带一提，现在是Harry和Draco开始合作后的第二个月零三天，所以那个赌约谁都没有赢，算是庄家通吃。  
但他们最初并没有庄家，所以被一把拨浪鼓——Harry买来送给他们未出生的孩子的——压在Ron和Hermione家桌子上的那40英镑最终被他们用拿买了一束热情似火的玫瑰。  
并且以一个狂热粉丝的名义送到了Draco Malfoy的个人独奏会上。  
引发了后续一系列甜甜蜜蜜黏黏糊糊的吃醋事件。

97.  
这次的论坛炸得很早也很和谐。  
不知道是哪家媒体或者粉丝直接将校庆演出的视频链接发到了论坛，当天关于校庆的帖子就全线飘红，关于Harry和Draco合奏的那些讨论更是稳稳占据前十位。  
Ginny本着测试粉丝承受度的心态，唯恐天下不乱地又拿了一个小号进去回复“我甚至怀疑他们在一起了❤”，得到了不少赞。  
这下至少她在准备“Harry突然公开恋情”的五种应对方法时不用太担心舆论难以操控。

98.  
Harry暂时还没想过公开这个问题。  
他的朋友们，Draco的朋友们，似乎都知道了并对他们送出了祝福。  
Harry脑子里现在只有把Draco带到他父母面前，告诉他们这就是自己五年前就喜欢并且想要喜欢一辈子的人。  
他还希望Draco什么时候也能愿意把自己介绍给他的父母——当然，得在Harry能控制住对Lucius一条消息吓跑Draco这件事的气愤之后。  
Harry剩下的时间都在想，现在他和Draco终于能实现五年前的那个小约定，能一直在一起共同作作曲，或者做做什么少儿不宜的事情。

99.  
论坛有一位叫LoveGood的账号把这些年来Harry和Draco的斗争与合作列了个时间线。  
包括两人从小到大参加的各种比赛（着重标出了相重合的大赛）、入学以来的每一次争吵、毕业晚会上震惊全场的合奏、Harry的演唱会日程、Draco所在乐团的演出时间、五年后突然的合作消息、合作的抒情曲、到最后校庆典礼上作为知名校友献上的合奏演出。  
时间线截止到校庆演出的视频链接，发帖人调皮地在最后一行写的“他们从此幸福快乐的地生活在一起。”被论坛里越来越多的关于他们两人的cp粉丝认为是点睛之笔。  
但相对的，没有人实际认为这是真的。  
“那样的话这个故事就过于完美了，就和发帖人的名字一样像童话一样美好。”  
是的，所有人都以为LoveGood是一位对生活充满爱的人所起的昵称，没有人想到这个账号的背后是比Harry和Draco小一届的同为音乐学院的Luna Scamandeer——这位同样作为知名校友在校庆演出上弹奏竖琴的金发姑娘。  
在结婚之前，她就曾经姓Lovegood。

100.  
“If I’m losing a piece of me, maybe I don’t want heaven.”  
“Neither do I.”

END.

**Author's Note:**

> *（中文歌词部分）：来自日文歌《シリウスへの誓い》（向天狼星起誓）by 谷山纪章，虽然用日文歌写英文背景不太搭调，但因为我找适合的歌曲的时候这首一直在我脑子里晃，所以就这首了。不过必须要说这首歌完美符合我“摇滚歌手唱抒情可以苏死人”的观点XDD  
> **（英文歌词部分）：来自英文歌《HEAVEN》by Troye Sivan。歌词的本意应该是“如果要丢去同性恋的那一部分才可以去天堂，那么也许我并不想去。”（基督教中同性恋死后不能去天堂）。这里被我故意曲解为“如果失去（我深爱的）你才能去天堂，那么我并不愿意去。”
> 
> 这文还有个很不正经的简介：Harry一共向Draco告白了两次，第一次以为自己吓跑了Draco，第二次真真实实吓跑了自己。  
> 不知为何文里的H和D都越来越胆小XDD但在喜欢的人面前变成胆小鬼也很正常（x  
> 感谢看到现在的你，欢迎评论交流w


End file.
